Cuento de hadas
by Luriana
Summary: Porque ese día fue un cuento de hadas, ella era la princesa mas desaliñada de todos los reinos y él el príncipe menos caballeroso del mundo, que aun sin caballo blanco se la había llevado a su propio reino.  Reto San Valentín para el foro Scorpius&Lily


**Este fic es hecho para el Reto San Valentin en el foro Scorpius&Lily. **

**Si aparece que son mas de 2000 palabras es por las notas de autor, la historia solo tiene 1,872.**

**Este fic esta basado en la canción: Today was a fairytale de Taylor Swift.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

****Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mio, Draco y Hermione estarian educando a su pequeño Scorpius, mientras que este se enamora dia con dia de Lily Potter. Pero como es de J.K. Rowlling ya saben que no es asi (al menos no lo primero)****

* * *

><p><strong>Cuento de hadas<strong>

Era un gran día para todos excepto para Lily, todos bailaban en el centro de la pista o mejor dicho del Gran Comedor y ella estaba con los labios morados y los dedos entumidos a causa del frio que golpeaba los alrededores de Hogwarts.

—Solo un día Aleix, un día que te pido algo y ve lo que ocasionas— gritaba la pelirroja mostrando una furia en esos destellos marrones que sus ojos tenían.

Caminaba en círculos, apretaba sus dedos en su liso cabello. Era la primera vez que tenía una forma definida, su madre le había ayudado a alisarlo puesto que comúnmente su cabello era ondulado. La fuerza con la que sus dedos tomaban su cabello era tal que se desprendían pequeños mechones.

—Vas a terminar sin cabello si sigues así—dijo un muchacho, con voz cansada. Estaba sentado en el piso, tenía la corbata mal anudada y el cabello despeinado, el flequillo negro le llegaría a los ojos si no los tuviera entrecerrados.

—No finjas que te preocupas por mí, Nott— grito Lily acercándose a él—sabias lo importante que era este baile para mí y vas tú y lo arruinas todo.

—No paso nada— dijo tranquilamente el moreno

—¿Qué no paso nada? — Preguntó Lily incrédula— Entonces, el que no supieras frenar tu escoba cuando caímos al lago ¿no es nada?— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Fue un accidente— se justificó Aleix mirando al cielo— además no se qué hacemos aquí.

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. Deberiamos estar adentro— la palabra 'adentro' estuvo acompañada de una seña hacia la puerta del gran comedor, y de una separación de silabas absurdas por parte de LIly.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero

—Y tú también sabes por lo que vine—dijo Lily rodando los ojos— pero ya todo está mal, él está adentro y yo aquí con un vestido mojado, unos labios morados y un amigo que arruina todo— se dejo caer junto a Nott.

—Yo no tengo por qué estar aquí Lily. Mi época de bailes ya paso

—Y nunca viniste— interrumpió Lily

—no, porque no me gustan. Si hoy vine fue por ti, porque me lo pediste—explicó Aleix— fui a recogerte a tu casa y…

—y me trajiste en tu escoba sin darte cuenta que estoy usando un vestido— interrumpió la pelirroja

—¿Tenias otra forma de llegar? Aun no sabes aparecerte, solo tienes 15— argumentó el pelinegro cada vez mas fastidiado— y en vez de estar ahí sentada desquitándote conmigo porque el chico que te gusta esta con tu prima, intenta algo para entrar. — Lily lo miró con odio, nunca nadie le había hablado asi— ¿Qué no eres Lily Potter?

—Si, soy Lily Potter— aceptó la pelirroja aun mirándolo con desdén— pero no, aunque pudiera entrar ¿me voy a presentar así? ¿Con el vestido mojado, la cara húmeda y los labios partidos?

—Scorpius te ha visto peor Lily y si le gustas no creas que es por tus pecas— Nott se levantó del piso y aunque seguía molesto le tendió la mano a Lily para que se levantara —No me mires con esos ojos de duda constante, sí, le gustas.

—¿Y por qué invito a Rose? —Preguntó Lily incorporándose de nuevo— No creo que yo le guste tanto mientras es ella con quien está bailando.

—Tengo que cosas que hacer, ¿quieres que te ayude a entrar o no?—preguntó finalmente,

* * *

><p>Habían pasado más de dos horas y Scorpius no dejaba de ver la puerta del gran comedor. Desde que llegó no hizo otra cosa que sentarse a mirar con esperanza de que la puerta se abriera y entrara una chica pelirroja con una sonrisa adornándole el hermoso rostro.<p>

Pero nada había pasado.

Oía como la música pasaba de un genero a otro, como los pies se unían a ese compas y como unas largas uñas se hacían sonar en la mesa en la que su codo estaba reposando.

—Rose, tus uñas me están poniendo nervioso—dijo con voz calmada, alargando las palabras

—Estoy aburrida— se justifico la castaña —¿Por qué no hemos bailado?

—Porque quiero bailar la primera pieza con Lily— Rose rodó los ojos— tu dijiste que vendría

—Eso creí hace dos horas, ahora ya lo dudo. —Scorpius la miró con tristeza— esto de ser tu mejor amiga no me conviene en lo mas mínimo. Albus se dará cuenta de que mueres por su hermanita—explico Rose divertidamente— ¿Qué diría tu papi si se entera que estas enamorado de la hija de Harry Potter? — la castaña sonrió

—¿Qué crees que diga, si se entera que soy amigo de la hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger? — la sonrisa de Rose se difuminó

—Grosero— dijo Rose arrugando la nariz y se levantó de su asiento

—Perdón, es que estoy nervioso. No me atreví a invitarla al baile por temor a Albus y ahora estoy sufriendo porque no puedo decirle lo que siento. —Scorpius bajó la mirada y soltó un gemido de lamento.

—¿Y por qué tienes de que decírselo hoy? —preguntó Rose acariciando la espalda del rubio que estaba cubierta por un saco color plata.

—porque es San Valentín—explicó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

—Tu como yo sabemos que Lily odia estos días— argumentó Rose después de reírse—se lo puedes decir mañana

Scorpius miró a su amiga y sonrió, sin duda ella lo reconfortaba mucho. Rose tenía razón, Lily odiaba los días de San Valentín y lo había demostrado dejando la escuela en esas fechas para pasarla en su casa. Pero él era un cobarde y si no le decía esa noche lo que sentía por ella, no lo haría nunca. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que la actitud rebelde y a la vez tan tierna de la hermana pequeña de Albus lo había cautivado.

Scorpius sintió que un codo se enterraba en su costilla y esto lo obligó a salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Se dispuso a gritarle a su amiga por el golpe pero cuando esta le señalo con la mirada que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían para dar paso a una pelirroja desaliñada y a un moreno despeinado, todos sus sentidos se concentraron en esta.

El color de la cara de Lily hacia juego con su cabello, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no era a causa de los efectos de maquillaje que su madre le había hecho horas atrás. Su rojo, representaba un enojo causado por su amigo quien optó por volar de nuevo para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor, torre desconocida para ambos. Esto causo que ambos cayeran de nuevo de la escoba, haciendo que Lily se lastimara una rodilla.

La pelirroja miró a Scorpius quien vestía un traje del mismo tono que su vestido pero usaba una playera en lugar de camisa, esta hacia que sus músculos quedaran marcados bajo esa playera negra de licra; estaba de pie mirándola e intentado sonreír, los nervios de él también estaban invadiendo sus facciones.

Rose se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hacia Aleix, lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró que ya era hora de que llegara.

Lily los miró sorprendidos pero no pudo decir nada más porque ya estaba frente a ella el culpable de que estuviera asistiendo a los bailes más comerciales de la historia de los bailes.

La música comenzó a sonar, y rápidamente Rose jaló del brazo a Aleix para que bailara con ella.

—¿Me permites este baile? —dijo rubio a la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia

Lily asintió y le tomó la mano para dejarse guiar hasta el centro de la pista donde una balada se hacía sonar. Tomó el hombro de Scorpius al mismo tiempo que este le tomaba de la cintura. Se miraron, haciendo una conexión entre lo marrón y lo gris. De repente dejo de ser la escuela para convertirse en su propio mundo, en el mundo de Scorpius y Lily. Dejaron que la música fuera su guía. Ambos sonreían pero no hablaban, con miradas se prometieron estar siempre juntos, aun cuando solo eran amigos.

Se dieron cuenta de que la canción había terminado hasta que sintieron las miradas de todos a su alrededor. Algunos rieron pero Albus Potter no fue uno de ellos, simplemente enchueco los labios y suspiró.

Nada era posible hacer cuando ya todo estaba hecho.

Lily se separo rápidamente de Scorpius y caminó hacia una mesa libre. Se estaba muriendo por él pero no se lo iba a demostrar. A lo lejos miró como Rose y Aleix estaban unidos por un beso y en ese momento descartó que su prima tuviera algo con Scorpius, pero nunca se imaginó que lo hiciera con Aleix.

—Lily—dijeron detrás de ella, se detuvo y miró a Scorpius— ¿Puede preguntarte una cosa? —dijo Scorpius mirándola fijamente, ella asintió con la cabeza— ¿Por qué estas mojada? — Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se giró de nuevo para seguir su camino—Espera

—¿Qué? — se quejo la pelirroja y volvió a quedar de frente a su compañero.

—¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas?

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy luces como una verdadera princesa

—No te burles—pidió ella molesta

—Enserio, Lily—dijo él tomandola de la mano— aunque me gusta más tu cabello ondulado, te ves preciosa con tu cabello liso, tus mejillas coloradas, tu vestido mojado y tus rodillas raspadas. —de nuevo Lily se sonrojó pero ahora no fue por enojo, sino por ¿vergüenza? ¿ella? —me gustas desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo tal vez. Pero soy un cobarde y hasta hoy me atrevo a preguntarte ¿Lily Potter, quieres ser mi princesa?

—en primera —explicó Lily— ya sabía que eres un cobarde—rió— en segunda, no, no quiero ser tu princesa— Scorpius enmudeció y sus facciones cambiaron— quiero ser tu Lily y que seas mi Scorpius. Te dije minutos atrás que no creo que en los cuentos de hadas.

Scorpius sonrió, esa chica lo iba a volver loco.

—Bien, entonces ¿Quieres que sea tu Scorpius? —preguntó el rubio de nuevo

—Si —aceptó Lily— pero no hoy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué declararse el 14 de febrero , teniendo 364 dias más?

—Pero ya es 15 de febrero— explicó el rubio— mira— señalo el reloj que marcaba las 12:02 am

Lily se rió y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de Scorpius para sumergirse con él por primera vez en un beso que los transportaría a un universo paralelo. Un beso que traia consigo chispas en el aire, una clase de magia diferente a la que enseñaban en Hogwarts, porque aunque ella no creía en eso, ese día sí era un cuento de hadas.

Sus labios se unieron, abrieron lentamente su boca y Lily sintió como su labio inferior quedaba envuelto por dos partes húmedas y cálidas. Sus narices se rosaron y girando levente la cara unieron sus lenguas, para producir un placer insaciable y autentico.

—¿Eso fue un si? —preguntó Scorpius muy cerca de los labios de la chica, por lo que ella sintió su aliento.

—Si—respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y volvieron a unir sus labios.

Porque ese día fue un cuento de hadas, ella era la princesa mas desaliñada de todos los reinos y él el príncipe menos caballeroso del mundo, que aun sin caballo blanco se la había llevado a su propio reino.

* * *

><p>Hooola!<p>

Primero que nada quiero decir que aunque me gusto el fic, fue el tercero que hice:P ninguno me convencia y sinceramente este no lo hizo :/ pero el que estaba haciendo constaba de 7000 palabras y creo que rebasaba los limites de las 2000 que estaban establecidas. xD

No pude sacar a Aleix Nott de la historia, de verdad me he encariñado con ese personaje (OC de Teardrops on my broomstick) y tome la idea de Ari cuando me dijo que ese niño haría linda pareja con Rose jeje ;)

Bueno supongo que algunas de las que leyeron esta historia estan leyendo tambien 'Teardrops on my broomstick' y quiero decirles que no se cuando actualize :/ lo siento la escuela me esta comiendo jiji pero les prometo que pronto lo hare :)

Amm pues creo seria todo.

Espero sus reviews :D

~Adriiluzeciita~


End file.
